What's the Time, Mr Wolf?
by Hollow-ZYX
Summary: Hermione, Luna and the Weasley Twins accidentally travel back in time to the Marauder's generation while trying to get out of detention with Umbridge. Will they get attached to the past and never want to leave it? Lupin/Hermione, Fred/Luna.
1. One Parkinson is Enough

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, bad things would happen. Very, very bad things.

**What's the Time, Mr. Wolf?**

Chapter 1 - One Parkinson is Enough

* * *

"I really, really love Halloween, did I ever tell you that?"

The comfortable silence among the three friends had been broken by Ron, and although she liked him, Hermione could not help but feel aggravated by his presence. She sounded a bit colder than usual when she replied, "Yes, I think you have,_ Ronald_."

"No need to bite my head off, 'Mione," he said, putting an arm around her shoulders. Hermione's first instinct was to push him off, but she resisted it to make him happy. Harry seemed to notice her stiffen slightly at his touch, but he refrained from saying anything - he didn't want Ron on his bad side. Something not obvious so I can help her, he thought.

"Did you see Umbridge's new dress?" Harry asked, changing the subject. Hermione used the chance to escape from Ron's grip. She shot a half-smile at her black-haired friend, and he looked back knowingly. "She won't need a costume - she's scary enough as it is. She almost looks like a dementor... A pink, frilly dementor."

"Harry, if I didn't know you better, I'd say that you're turning into a girl." Ron smiled. "You probably know more about fashion than Hermione does."

An uncomfortable silence followed, and Hermione was avoiding Ron by standing on Harry's other side. Thankfully, it was short lived when the loud crashes and bangs could be heard throughout the grounds. The Weasley Twins ran up to the group, followed by an exhausted looking Luna.

"Oi, don't just stand there! Help us! Save us from Umbridge!" yelled Fred.

"Fred Weasley asking for help? Has hell frozen over yet?" Harry snorted.

"Why should we help anyway?" snarled Ron, obviously unhappy that his brothers were ruining his 'moment' with Hermione.

"Because we're oh so lovable, Ronni-kins," George replied, "Hermione, you're responsible! Please can you help?" He threw his arms over Hermione, earning another dirty look from Ron.

"What did you three do first?" Hermione asked, and the three troublemakers looked at one another anxiously. "Something that would get you expelled, I take it?" She stepped over to them, ignoring Ron's objections, and rapped her wand off their heads. They turned invisible after a few seconds.

"Actually, it was my idea." Luna muttered.

"She said it was a good idea to pour polyjuice potion in her goblet at lunch. She turned into Pansy Parkinson, of course." continued one of the invisible twins. "Oh, and we might have set off some explosions."

"How'd you actually get Pansy's hair?" Harry asked while walking.

"Don't doubt our charming good looks, Harry." Fred said jokingly. "We seduced her, and we being the handsome knights that we are, she could not resist temptation." Everyone laughed except Ron, who still had not forgiven Hermione.

"You used magic to get it." Hermione stated. "I saw you stealing it in the Great Hall about a week ago. How did you actually make the potion? It takes forever to prepare, and you'd have to steal the ingredients."

"Skills," One said, and Hermione thought it was Fred. She was about to complain about his short answer, when she saw Pansy running towards them, but realised it was Umbridge, since the real Parkinson would be clinging to Draco Malfoy.

"Weasley, Potter, Granger," she spat out the last name, "I don't suppose you've seen the Weasley twins anywhere? Or Miss Lovegood?" She said Luna's name grudgingly, after all, Luna had never been in a spot of bother with the teachers before, unlike the Golden Trio.

"Nope." said Ron in a tone that made it obvious that they were there, and so Umbridge waved her wand, and the three lost their invisibility.

"Well, sh-" started George, before being cut off by the Defence teacher's ranting.

"ALL SIX OF YOU... IDIOTS SHALL BE GOING IN DETENTION FOR A MONTH!" she yelled.

Hermione found that a small crowd had gathered. As they were mostly Gryffindors, Hermione puffed out her chest bravely and said, "You might want to take a chill pill, Umbridge." Shocked whispers and looks with special meanings were spread throughout the gathering students.

Luna whispered in her ear, "Why'd you do that?"

Hermione replied, "Because the Umbitch's getting on my nerves."

"Well, well, well," Umbridge said in that sickly sweet voice she used on her first day. "Granger, you, Miss Lovegood, and the Weasley Twins just earned yourselves a one-way ticket straight to my office. Lucky for you, it is a Saturday." She turned her back and started heading back, "Now!"

Harry and Ron sighed in relief, glad that their most hated teacher had forgotten about them, until they heard her yell something. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, you should head to Professor Dumbledore's office to get your punishment!"

The two remaining from the trio remained in a state of shock, wondering where Hermione had found the courage to stand up to teachers.

* * *

"I'm bored."

The twins spoke in unison once Umbridge had left them in her overly done, pink office. Black quills were each in of their hands, evil-looking, and the blood leaked out the wounds on their hands.

Do not play pranks on teachers - especially illegal pranks.

The pink-clad monster had left them with the words, "As many times as it needs to sink in; about fifty."

"Well, at least she's gone," replied Hermione after she tried to open the door. "Looks like we'll be stuck in here for a while."

"Not if we can help it," said Fred, looking at George.

"You don't mean..." George stared in amazement. "Get them out." he snapped.

"Get what out?" asked Luna, who had been mostly silent, staring silently at the pictures of kittens on the wall. The cats seemed to be staring at her in a creepy way. Her attention immediately switched to the twins but they began speaking about things that made no sense to the girls. "Was that some kind of twin telepathy?"

They ignored her. Only some words were audible from their conversation.

"They're untested... What do you mean?... Oh, right, perfect."

"Have I mentioned how much I hate Umbridge?" Hermione whispered to Luna, who was laughing at the twins' concentrating faces.

"I'm sure everyone thinks the same. Except Malfoy," she replied absently, "I think both Umbridge and Draco's nastiness is caused by prolonged exposure to the Nargles, though... They both have the symptoms. Probably had some attatched to them during an unfortunate childhood accident." Luna shared her conspiracy theory with Hermione, while they waited at the boys to finish.

"We're finished!" yelled Fred, calling Hermione and Luna over to him. Between the two boys was a small gadget - it looked like a miniature muggle radio tower with a satellite dish on top. Inside the dish were four squares of chocolate, and Hermione was instantly skeptical.

"What's it supposed to do?" she asked.

"Well, if you eat a square of the chocolate - which we've magically altered - it transports you to the place we've set. It's not tested, but apart from that, we should be fine." said George. Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and there's different flavours of chocolate; dark, orange, milk and white. The orange's mine." he continued.

"Where is it set to?" asked Luna, snapping back to earth.

"Dumbledore's office - we know the exact coordinates for there. All we need to do is show these quills to him and Umbridge will be fired for sure."

"But she's from the ministry..." Hermione argued, but thought better of it, and took the dark chocolate. "Never mind. So when do we eat it?"

"When we activate it. It'll beep once you're ready, just put it in your mouth, 'kay?" said Fred. Everyone took their chocolate, and sure enough, an extremely loud beep echoed in the room. There was a flash of light, and then they were gone.

* * *

The four teenagers found themselves in the seventh floor corridor that the entrance Dumbledore's office was in, and they realised they were only a metre away from the gargoyle. It seemed... different. Hermione always thought that more painting lined the walls and that there was a statue of a knight over next to the window.

"Hey Hermione?" asked a dazed Fred, who staggered and fell onto George, who was just regaining his balance. "Isn't that Harry?" Sure enough, a boy was walking down the corridor with another boy - he had the same ink-black hair as Harry and a similar face, but the eyes were hazel instead of green and the lightning shaped scar was missing. The other boy was slightly taller and had longer hair. His features were more angular than the Harry lookalike. His cold, silver eyes stared at Hermione.

"No..." Luna replied before Hermione could, "They look similar, though. Too similar..."

A shocked gasp came from Hermione, before she whispered, "Er... Why do I get the feeling that we've travelled back in time?" Fred and George looked at her as if she was mad. "I think that's James Potter and Sirius Black..."

And suddenly everything became more complicated for all of them.

* * *

A:N - Short, but it's just to give a bit of background and all... Very, very cliché, I know. Especially the ending of that chapter.

(On a side note, this should have been up on fanfiction a long time before now. Stupid me forgot to back up all of my work before I installed Windows 7. Grrr.)


	2. Sir Sirius?

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Harry Potter - I will never have the talent nor the patience to write a wonderful series.

**What's the time, Mr. Wolf**

Chapter 2 - _Sir_ Sirius?

* * *

The situation was extremely awkward, especially since Fred and George did not - or would not - believe that their invention had failed and brought them back in time. And it did not help that Hermione was locked in a staring contest with her best friend's godfather, a wrongly accused mass murderer, and her best friend's father, who happened to be dead in the future.

Surprisingly, Luna was the first to speak, "Excuse me, do you know the password to Dumbledore's office?" A smirk appeared on Sirius' face as he walked arrogantly towards the blonde.

"Well, I might. But it'll cost you..." he whispered suggestively, taking Luna's hand and kissing it. "Sirius Black, might I ask your name, beautiful?"

Luna glanced at Hermione, who rolled her eyes at the boy's antics. "Luna Lovegood, _Sir_ Sirius, but it will take more than cheesy romance lines to win this fair maiden's heart," she replied.

Fred interjected before it could go any further, "Though, we really do need the password. I mean, it's not like it's going to be easy to guess, like fizzing whizbees-"

The gargoyle moved an inch, and Fred stared at it skeptically. "Nice one, Fred," congratulated George, "But how does 'Dorey think up those passwords?"

"They're his favourite sweets, muggle or otherwise." James replied, "Oh, I'm James Potter, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hermione, that's Luna, and they're Fred and George." Hermione said, "Anyway, we'd better be going up now."

Luna tore her gaze away from Sirius, finally noticing the looks her friends were throwing her. Blushing, she fled up the stairs before anyone could say anything. Hermione and the twins followed, saying goodbye to the two Marauders.

Taking a deep breath, they knocked on the heavy wooden door and pushed it open. Dumbledore was sitting behind his mahogany desk, brilliant blue eyes staring at the scrolls that sat in front of him.

"Er... Sir..." started Hermione.

"Professor Dumbledore, we need your help. We have no idea what happened but somehow we travelled back in time by about twenty years." Fred stated bluntly. The wizened man looked up through half-moon spectacles.

"Well, it seems we have a problem then, no?"

* * *

The four time travellers had spent nearly two hours in Dumbledore's office, and by the time they walked down the stairs to the Great Hall it was nearing dinnertime.

They had all agreed to stay in the school as students; Luna happily agreed to become a Gryffindor, and Fred and George disguised themselves as sixth years so they wouldn't have to take their NEWT exams. Hermione mentioned the fact that they knew the Marauders in their future, but Dumbledore had stopped them there. "Interfering with this time may have dire consequences," he had said simply, and none of the students could say anything in argument.

They sat at the end of the large Gryffindor table, closest to the teachers. Like in their own time, the sixth years sat at that end, and although Hermione was not sure that sitting beside people she knew in the future was okay, Luna had dragged them all to sit beside the Marauders. "Want to see _Sir_ Sirius again, Luna?" asked George, waggling his eyebrows.

"Of course not," she said angrily, "I just thought it'd be better since we already know who they are..." Hermione could see a faint pink tinge on her cheeks and wondered if she had a crush on Sirius, but had quickly dismissed the thought by the time they took their seats at the table.

"_Beautiful_, how are you?" Sirius asked, grey eyes flashing with mischief. Luna glared at her plate and ignored him.

"Getting sick and tired of this, Hermione." Luna muttered, not taking her eyes away from the plate in fear that if she did, they might find their way to gaze at Sirius. "Could you help?"

"I'll ask Fred," Hermione whispered, turning around to talk to the twin in question.

"Ask Fred what?" He asked, looking at Hermione, Luna and Sirius in turn. "Oh, I take it you want me to pull a prank?"

"Just help Luna out, okay?"

"I'll try my best." Fred grumbled, pulling out his wand and a small, suspicious package out of his robes. He whispered something to George, whose mouth formed into a smirk. Then, talking to Hermione, he said, "This is my last one - left my other ones back in the fu-" Hermione kicked him under the table, and he cursed, "Back at home."

"Last what?" Luna asked curiously, glancing at the purple box. "It won't send us back in-" Hermione kicked Luna, who then apologized quickly.

"You'll see." said Fred. After a quick wave of his wand, the box disappeared. Then, after a few minutes in which Hermione presumed her was moving it with Wingardium Leviosa, it happened. The first thing that alerted her was the sound like a muffled explosion, but then, as she looked around, the could see the Slytherin table covered in bright green ooze. The goo that wasn't covering the Slytherins formed into a giant lion.

Hermione only noticed that the Marauders were looking impressed when James spoke. "Nice one, guys." He smiled, impressed. "It's an improvement for Snivellus, for sure." A sniff of disapproval could be heard, and Hermione could track it to a girl with dark red hair familiar green eyes.

"No need to be cruel, James." she said, looking at James with distaste. "Sorry, I know it was you guys, but you didn't say anything about Severus." James scowled when she said Snape's name. "I'm Lily Evans." Hermione introduced her friends and reached out and shook her hand.

"POTTER! BLACK!" yelled an elderly woman who Hermione recognized at once.

"Professor McGonagall..." Hermione whispered to Fred and George.

"It wasn't us, Miss." Sirius and James replied with a look of innocence on their faces.

"If it wasn't you, then who was it?"

"Us." Fred and George said at the same time. We're so very, very sorry it was inappropriate. We'll change it." George waved his wand and the goo changed into letters. '_Gryffindor rules, Slytherin drools!_" Hermione covered her face with her palm.

"God... now we've got clones of Sirius and James running about." muttered a boy who was sitting on the other side of Lily. He had light brown hair and golden eyes, his face looked worn and tired. Pinned to his robes was a prefect badge.

"W-Well... it's not like you're going to stop them or anything, right?" whispered a small, blonde-haired boy with dark eyes. Hermione's eyes narrowed as she pictured his older self - Wormtail.

"Ah... Hey! You're the new girl James was talking about, right?" Hermione nodded, and he continued. "I'm Remus, this is Peter."

"Nice to meet you - I'm Hermione..." she murmured quickly. Pulling Luna with her, she started to exit the great hall with the excuse that she was tired and needed to go to bed early for tomorrow.

"How does she know where the common room is?" asked Peter once they were safely out of sight. "Or the password?"

* * *

"Luna," Hermione whispered breathlessly once they reached the safety of the empty Gryffindor common room. It was one place that definitely hadn't changed for twenty years. A familiar chair was placed by the fireplace, though instead of being a mismatching purple colour, it was orange like most of the furniture. "What are we going to do? I mean, we've already started talking to the people in this time - if we let something slip then the whole future could be changed!"

"Relax, Hermione. If it does, then who cares. And you know, we probably won't make that big a difference anyway! Just deal with it as it comes, okay?" Luna replied.

Hermione was silent for a moment, "Luna... you're not acting like your usual self..."

"Oh, you mean Loony Luna. That was just an act - of course Crumple-Horned Snorkacks don't exist!"

"An act?" Hermione asked, not understanding, "Why act?"

"Dad was in the Order - yes, don't look at me like that, I know all about it. I sat in the common room every night to overhear any conversations about You-Know-Who. And I don't need to worry about that anymore, since he's gone in this time." Luna sighed.

"Actually, Voldemort," Luna winced, "is still active in this time, remember?" Hermione asked, "This is the first war on Voldemort - the first time the Order was created."

"Well, we won't have to worry about it until we get back, okay? Lets just have a bit of fun until we get sent back." Luna smiled, "Lets go up and see out dormitories?"

Hermione and Luna ran up the stairs that boys couldn't climb and found the sixth year girl's dorm. To their surprise, there were only two names engraved on the plaque on the door. Lily Evans and Amanda Archer.

Inside, the room was nearly empty, save for the trunks at the bottom of the beds on the left side of the room. Not much had changed in twenty years in the room either - except that window was bare of curtains, something that Hermione seemed worried about.

"This is nice," Hermione whispered, "Did you actually want to go to bed?"

"Yeah - for some strange reason I feel really sleepy. Must be a side effect of the time travel." Luna replied, sinking down onto her bed. Hermione noticed a trunk under the other empty bed and pulled it out, finding her own name engraved on it. Opening it without caution (it had her name on it, so she presumed it was hers) she found it filled with clothes and spell books. Following her lead, Luna found one under her bed and both quickly changed into the given pyjamas.

By the time they were safely tucked under the covers, an explosion was heard - the Marauders were back.

* * *

"Have to say, mate, that was brilliant!" said James, looking over at Fred.

"We're twins, so we both deserve credit..." complained George, while Fred sighed and stated that he was the better twin.

"No seriously guys, where did you come up with that idea?" asked Sirius in awe.

"We heard someone say something about how Slytherins are totally the most evil things on the planet. So we changed it into this." explained the twins.

"Where are you from, anyway? How come you haven't been at Hogwarts before?" asked Peter, still slightly suspicious of the newcomers who the rest of his friends seemed to be quite comfortable around.

"Well, all of us were home taught around the neighborhood, but all of our parents were... um... killed by Death Eaters during the summer. It took a while to finalise but we got moved here." said Fred, thinking fast. He made a mental note to tell Hermione their excuse.

"Damn... The sooner this war ends the better." Sirius murmured, and the conversation drew to a close.

"We'll be going back up to bed, then," chirped Peter, attempting to make light of the conversation. "Professor Dumbledore put two beds in our room earlier, so I'm guessing that you'll be in our room."

All of them, with the exception of Peter, who had the excuse of doing homework, walked upstairs, ignorant of the pair of shady black eyes were watching from the corner of the room.

The Marauders and their new found friends would feel the consequences of his years of torment.

* * *

A:N - I had fun writing this chapter! Probably because of the twins (which is why they're in it). For those wondering where the Fred/Luna romance is... well, they don't really know each other in canon, so I'm making it slooooow. Or trying to.

Thank you guys so much for the reviews! No matter what anyone says, they always motivate the writer, good or bad.

(PS - I really hate Ron too, he should be with Lavender or someone like her.)


End file.
